The use of optical fibers as a medium for transmission of digital data (including voice data) has become commonplace due to the high reliability and large bandwidth available with optical transmission systems. Fundamental to these systems are optical assemblies for transmitting/receiving optical signals and multiplexing/demultiplexing signals, frequently referred to generally as Opto-Electronic (OE) components.
In many applications OE component devices are subjected to harsh environments, such as water, high heat, extreme cold, high altitude, and the like. Typically, for reliable operation in such harsh environments, OE components are produced in hermetic enclosures which, using prior art technology, is quite costly. Further, many such devices require the ability to route electrical connection from outside the hermetic enclosure into the components within the hermetic enclosure. In prior art devices, hermetic electrical feed through approaches typically use an expensive ceramic or glass insulating material panels with glass/solder seals to the metal electrical conductor pins which penetrate openings in an insulating panel. These approaches are expensive and the conductor penetration arrangement must be carefully designed to impedance match both to the active elements within the package and to the ongoing circuit interconnect outside the package.